Unverhoffte Begegnung
Unverhoffte Begegnung ist die siebte Folge der achten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean sind sprachlos, als Castiel wieder - aus dem Fegefeuer zurück - auf der Erde erscheint. Er hat keine Erinnerung daran, wie er dem Fegefeuer entkommen ist. In der Zwischenzeit heuert Kevins Mutter eine Hexe an, um eine Dämonenbombe zu bauen, doch die Hexe spielt ein doppeltes Spiel und liefert Mrs. Tran und Kevin an Crowley aus. Handlung Während die Winchesters, weiterhin erfolglos nach dem Propheten Kevin suchen, bekommt Dean zweimal den Eindruck, Castiel gesehen zu haben. Ohne sich groß darüber Gedanken zu machen, widmet er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Verschwinden verschiedenster Leute. Doch er und Sam können lediglich heraus finden, dass es sich bei dem Entführern um Dämonen handelt. Unvermittelt steht Castiel mit dem beiden in Rufus' Hütte und kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er aus dem Fegefeuer entkommen ist. Dafür erkennt er aber einen Zusammenhang zwischen den verschwundenen Leuten: Sie alle sind potenzielle Propheten in Falle von Kevins Ableben. Währenddessen bauen sich in Dean Zweifel auf, da er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass Cas lügt und sehr wohl weiß wie er aus dem Fegefeuer entkam. Da Crowley ebenfalls nicht an Kevin herankommt, der sich mit seiner Mutter vor der Außenwelt versteckt, greift er zu anderen Mitteln: Er hat den Engel Samandriel in seiner Gewalt und foltert alle Namen zukünftiger Propheten aus ihm heraus, um diese zu entführen und mit der Schrifttafel zu konfrontieren. Aber es gibt immer nur einen "aktiven" Propheten, weshalb sich die Aktion als nutzlos herausstellt. Kevin und seine Mutter haben derweil Kontakt mit einer Hexe namens Delta Mandotta aufgenommen, um sich mit Zutaten für Dämonenbomben einzudecken. Doch während der Arbeit tauchen schon die ersten Konflikte zwischen Mrs. Tran und Delta auf. Letztendlich stellt sich heraus dass Delta ein doppeltes Spiel führt und in Wirklichkeit für Crowley arbeitet. Sie sorgt dafür dass Kevin wieder in Crowleys Hände fällt. Mrs. Tran wird dann mit einem Dämon zurückgelassen, der sie töten soll. Jedoch kann Mrs. Tran den Dämon überwältigen. Sie kontaktiert die Winchesters inklusive Castiel und die vier treffen sich an einer abgelegenen Straßenseite. Mit Hilfe des Dämons, der Mrs. Tran töten sollte, erfahren sie wo Crowleys Unterschlupf ist. Währenddessen hält Kevin, Crowleys Folter nicht lange stand. Er erzählt ihm, dass es einen Weg gibt die Höllentore zu schließen. Die Winchesters sind inzwischen in Crowleys Versteck eingebrochen und Castiel kann rechtzeitig zu Crowley vordringen. Bei einem Showdown zwischen dem Engel und dem König der Hölle zerbricht die Steintafel und Crowley kann mit einer Hälfte entkommen. Nach seiner Befreiung ist Kevin entschlossener als je zuvor und will unbedingt alle Dämonen dingfest machen. Sam erzählt ihm, dass er und seine Mutter von nun bei Garth's Hausboot bleiben können. Während sie sprechen, konfrontiert Dean Cas damit, dass er bei seiner Solo Nummer gegen Crowley, hätte sterben können. Cas sagt Dean daraufhin, dass er nicht für alles schlechte was passiert verantwortlich sei und erst recht nicht dafür, dass Cas es nicht aus dem Fegefeuer schaffte. Cas bemerkt, dass Dean Schuldgefühle hat und zeigt ihm was im Fegefeuer wirklich passiert ist. Er berührt Deans Stirn, um seine verdrängten Erinnerungen wieder hervorzubringen und es stellt sich heraus, dass Dean Cas Hand damals nicht losgelassen hat: Castiel hat ihn weggeschubst und sagte zu ihm, er solle gehen. Castiel wollte im Fegefeuer bleiben, um für seine Sünden zu büßen, aber da Dean sagte er würde nicht ohne ihm gehen, verheimlichte Castiel seinen Plan. Castiel macht anschließend mit Naomi Bekanntschaft, einem Engel, der Cas aus dem Fegefeuer befreite. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er ihn von nun an regelmäßig Bericht über den Winchesters, Kevin und die Schrifttafel erstatten wird - sich aber nicht an diese Gespräche erinnern wird. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Crowley *Kevin Tran *Linda Tran *Benny Lafitte *Samandriel *Naomi *Delta Mandotta Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen *Leviathane *Vampire Musik *'We Gotta Get out of This Place' von The Animals Trivia *Castiel taucht in dieser Staffel, zum ersten mal wieder auf (wenn man von den Flashbacks absieht). *Kevin Tran, Mrs. Tran, Crowley und Samandriel sind zuletzt in Seelenhandel erschienen. *Castiel erwähnt, dass der Prophet Chuck Shurley seit dem Ereignissen von Schwanenlied verschwunden ist und keiner genau weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist. Castiel meint, dass er wohl tot ist. *Es wurde gezeigt, dass Crowley im Besitz eines Engelsschwerts ist. *Metatron wurde zuletzt in der Episode Erzengel erwähnt. *Garth wird am Ende der Episode auch erwähnt. *Der Himmel war zuletzt in Der Zorn Gottes zu sehen. *Dies ist die 50te Episode in der Engel aufgetaucht sind. *In dieser Episode sehen wir zum ersten Mal, die wahre Gestalt der Leviathane. Zitate :Castiel: Ich bin bereit. :Crowley: Ein bisschen wie West Side Story, aber denkt bitte logisch. Du siehst schlecht aus. Überschätz dich nicht. ---- :Castiel (zu Dean): Du kannst nicht jeden retten mein Freund. Das geht nicht... Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' A Little Slice of Kevin (Ein kleines Stück von Kevin) *'Spanisch:' Un Pedacito de Kevin (Ein kleines Stück von Kevin) *'Französisch:' Delta Mendota (Delta Mendota) *'Italienisch:' Un pezzettino di Kevin (Ein kleines Stück von Kevin) *'Portugiesisch:' Um Pedacinho de Kevin (Ein kleines Stück von Kevin) *'Ungarisch:' A próféta-jelölt (Die Propheten-Kandidaten) *'Finnisch:' Palanen Keviniä (Ein Stück von Kevin) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 08 Kategorie:Unvollständig